Brightly Wound
by Keahi08
Summary: It had been almost a year... That was like a birthday or something... right? Simon/Nia Fluff


And youre not listening to me. Simon? Simon.

Now that he thought it about it, it had been almost a year since he met Nia. Almost a year. Did that classify as a birthday or something? Well, kind of like a birthday. She hadnt really lived since he found her. Or maybe it was more like an anniversary. He blushed at the thought. An Anniversary? Th-that didnt sound right

He was pulled out of his thoughts when Rossiu hit him in the head with a stack of papers. Not that Rossiu would dare to hit Simon and actually try to cause any damage it was just a small blow to get his attention (actually, if Simon was feeling particularly evil, he couldve just looked taken aback and give the brunette a really, really shocked stare, and he probably wouldve gone pale). Simon hoped he hadnt been talking about anything important.

I-I heard you.

What was I saying?

Er.

Rossiu scowled. I said that I think the city is going to have to have a bigger layout. Several villages from the west are hoping to join us, and I think we should work on expanding.

Simon sighed, resisting her urge to groan loudly. He was not cut out for this whole leader thing. If only his Aniki couldve been there to help him out

We should get a big statue of Aniki! And place it in a park or something! Interrupting Rossiu, Simon zipped his head around and put on his brightest smile. The very thought of the idea made him a little gleeful.

Rossiu blinked, cut off. Not that he hadnt agreed to calling the place Kamina City, but was that really the only thing going through Simons head?

Laughing, Simon turned away from Rossiu and began to illustrate his idea with his hands. And I know the perfect pose! Something heroic, of course, with him pointing to the sky! And well have a plaque with his name on it, and then well put, Yours is the drill that will pierce the heavens! Hahaha!

He stopped, looking to his left and spotting a familiar someone become illuminated by the sun. For a moment, emotion left his face (save slight shock) as his brain quickly processed what he saw, but a bright smile quickly lit up his features. Nia!

Rossiu sighed, his shoulders seeping. Well just finish this talk later, he mumbled.

------------------------------------------------

So, hows the construction coming?

Nia hadnt changed much in the year Simon had known her. Her hair was growing towards its original length, curling every which way and giving the appearance of cotton candy. She had grown taller, but not by much (Simon was actually beginning to get a little taller than she was!), and she still wore the plain pink dress she always had.

Her legs, bare and pale, had grown longer, and she happily swung them over the surface of what was to be the staircase of the office Rossiu was in the midst of constructing. Once Simon realized he had looked at them for a second too long, he quickly snapped his neck to smile nervously at her face, and she of course returned the smile.

I brought you some lunch, She chirped, holding out the little box she had packed it in. I didnt know Rossiu would be here, though, so I didnt pack him anything.

Simon smiled, accepting her lunch. Then, his face fell. He had been meaning to tell this to Nia for weeks, but he hadnt really found the right words. Um You really dont have to pack lunches for anyone else but me. I-I mean, everyone else has their own so

Rossiu hates your cooking Nia, So does everyone else.

I dont see what the big deal is, I love it. But nobody else really likes it. Sorry.

As if he could ever say that!

So, you really shouldnt worry about it, he finished, giving an almost meek smile. He looked a bit like a kicked puppy, but the slight smile just made it adorable. Well, he supposed hed look meek (and _so_ not intimidating) for a while now. He guessed hed just have to grow out of it.

Nia faltered for just a moment a split second. That look of his almost made her feel guilty, but she quickly recovered. Oh, dont worry, she said, her voice as light as ever. Ill only make my lunches for you.

For a moment, this left Simon utterly confused, until he reached her conclusion and his face became a lovely shade of scarlet. No! Nia! Thats not what I

Alright, youre lunch breaks over, Hissed Rossiu, scuttling over like he was Simons mother. He grabbed the side of his shirt and began to drag him back to the sight where the construction crew was gathered together waiting for them. Now, how many stories do you think well need for this?

Simon wasnt listening. He was far too busy trying to struggle out of Rossius grasp, his hands outstretched towards the princess as she walked off, as he if he could grasp hold of her that way. No, I meanN-Nia! I-I didnt mean it like that!! I mean

Nia smiled, walking back towards the home she shared with him.

It had been almost a year. Almost A year.


End file.
